


Space Angel

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Day 5-guiding light/galaxies, Keith gets injured a little, Sheith Month 2018, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: While on a BOM mission, Keith almost doesn't make it out of an exploding ship. Luckily, he has someone there to help guide him out.KeithAnother flare of light lit up in the corner of his eye as he ran forward to a door nearby. Opening it, he followed the voice’s call and the energy he could feel as he stumbled forward. He barely managed to catch the flicker of the same light before it went out feet in front of him. Racing down another hallway, he felt himself freeze at what he saw.Keith“Shiro?”





	Space Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...I was gonna make this be happy, but I clearly did not achieve that goal today.

Keith let out a breath as the ship tilted, forcing Keith to try to balance himself. Or maybe it was just from the hit he’d gotten on the back of his head.

_Crack!_

A piece of the ceiling caved in, crumbling near Keith who jumped unsteadily out of the way as it brushed his suit. Racing forward, he growled as he came to a passage that split into four directions. When he’d been given his mission, he’d been shown the layout of the Galra cargo ship. From the diagram, they had known it was a bit different than the usual ship, but as Keith rushed to get out, he knew it was not as they had seen. As the ship shook, he tried his best to stay on his feet between the rumbling of the cold metal and the pounding in his head. The ship was going down, sabotaged by some outside force.

It was times like this that he really missed Red. The large mechanical lion would have been there in a moment’s notice to pull him out. Hell, he’d take the Black Lion if it meant he was getting out of here alive.

A ringing noise filled his ears as it grew a little louder every few seconds, forcing Keith to stop and cover them even through his mask. As the ship rattled again, he heard the sound of an explosion as he nearly stumbled into the wall. Leaning against the dark metal, he let out a pained grunt as another wave of ringing slammed into him. He felt a slight shift in the ship, a tilt he couldn’t brace himself for in time as he slipped sideways. As he slid across the smooth floor, he couldn’t prevent himself from hitting into the wall hard enough to lose his breath.

Shakily getting to his feet, Keith moved towards one of the tunnels, but he soon paused as the ship groaned loudly. He tried his comms. system only to get static and the ringing came ba-

“Damn it,” he exclaimed as he turned it off, the ringing stopped. Now he had no way of contacting anyone. It must have happened in the fight when he’d been hit. Keith glanced at all four passages before he ran into the one on his right. He had no idea where an exit was, and if he didn’t find one soon, he was going up in a ball of fire. He almost rolled his eyes at the irony. He had been the Guardian of Fire.

Rushing down the hallway at a slower pace than he wanted to, Keith skidded to a halt as he almost lost his balance. There in front of him was a door. Keith desperately hoped it was a way out as he pressed his hand to the scanner. 

As it slid open, he saw that it was not a way out. It was a closet type of room with what probably were cleaning supplies. Keith saw something that was the space version of a mop but with much more sharp points. He backed out to turn around when a flare of fire erupted somewhere nearby, nearly knocking him into one of the containers filled with gross smelling chemicals. He barely avoided putting his hand in the grey liquid.

He was going to die here. This is how he’d go. Not even fighting like he’d hoped. He’d never see his team again. Never partake in another food goo fight with them. Never hear Allura and Coran talk about Altea or see Pidge work on her computer or taste Hunk’s cooking or banter with Lance. He’d never feel another hug or shoulder touch or gentle words from Shiro-

_Keith_

Keith held his breath as he heard his name being called with a breathy air to it. Everything had fallen silent except for the beating of his heart in his head. The floor shook even more, but Keith didn’t pay attention to that as he felt something call to him, not unlike the energy he’d felt in the desert.

_Keith_

Keith moved forward, following the voice almost blindly as he ducked into a small room nearby.

 _Keith_

It sounded closer, a little louder as Keith rushed forward. He felt the burst of fire behind him as he jumped out of the way of a piece of debris falling to the floor. Letting out a grunt, he pushed himself even harder, despite the growing headache centered on his head. As he moved into another hallway, he saw a flicker of light. Cautiously moving forward, he turned the corner to see nothing there. The energy still called to him, a familiar feeling to it. It reminded him of the desert wind, of days sparring at the Garrison, of warmth. It reminded him of home.

_Keith_

Another flare of light lit up in the corner of his eye as he ran forward to a door nearby. Opening it, he followed the voice’s call and the energy he could feel as he stumbled forward. He barely managed to catch the flicker of the same light before it went out feet in front of him. Racing down another hallway, he felt himself freeze at what he saw.

_Keith_

“Shiro?”

Standing ten feet in front of him was Shiro. The man was lit up in purple light. Little dots of white littered his form like the stars of the Milky Way or mini-galaxies within the universe. His form flickered a little before becoming solid again. His hair was back to normal, in an undercut like Keith had known it to be for years. His presence felt good. Like how it used to before he appeared in the Galra fighter. The man didn’t have a helmet on, just his Black Paladin armor which looked the same as the rest of him. Keith didn’t understand what was happening. The ship shook again as another explosion happened. Keith braced himself as he stared at the man who gave him a sad look.

“Shiro.”

 _Keith, I’m here,_ his voice echoed as he flickered again, _We don’t have much time. You have to get out._

“Shiro,” Keith moved forward as he faded slightly, “What’s going on? What happened to you?”

 _My connection’s weak. I’ve tried contacting the others, but they can’t see me,_ he had a frown on his face, _I won’t be here long. You need to get out._

“Shiro?”

 _The fighters are behind this door,_ Shiro pointed behind him as Keith’s dread grew, _The door’s already open._

“Shiro?”

 _I’m sorry, Keith._ Shiro faded away, his eyes disappearing last as Keith launched himself forward.

“SHIRO!” He reached his hand out only to slip through empty air. Before he could let any of it process, another wave shook the large ship. Listening to Shiro’s advice, he ran through the doorway and took off for the nearest single-pilot ship he could find. Slipping inside, he powered it up and slammed on the pedals just as flames raced through the doorway, and shrapnel was flung everywhere. The explosion pushed his ship up out of the door with a violent shove, Keith’s breath was knocked out of his body at the whiplash of sudden movement. Before Keith could think, he heard a loud boom, and his head slammed into his chair, everything went black.

…..

“You’re lucky,” Kolivan stated as he looked down at Keith who was holding an ice pack to his face, “Somehow you made it out of there alive. Now go take a break.”

“But-”

“I’ll have another mission for you later,” the leader stated sternly before his expression softened slightly as Keith winced, “Heal first. You’re no good if you still have your head injured.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded as he rubbed his aching head, “I’m going to call the paladins.”

“Alright,” Kolivan’s attention was pulled elsewhere as Keith strolled out of the room. Walking through the long, vacant hallways, he entered another communication room where he pulled up a screen. Dialing in the location, he heard it ring a few times. Debating with himself, he almost hung up when someone answered on the other side.

“This is the Castle, what do yo-” Shiro stared at him for a second before he smiled softly, “Oh, Keith.”

“Shiro,” Keith felt himself grin and relax.

“It’s been awhile,” Shiro acknowledged as he crossed his arms but continued smiling, “We’ve missed you.”

“Wait,” Keith blinked in confusion as his mind remembered Shiro’s voice calling to him on that ship, “What? I just saw you a day ago.”

“What are you talking about? The last time we saw you was when you left for the Blade of Marmora,” a worried expression covered Shiro’s face, “Are you okay, Keith? Why is there a bruise on your face?”

Keith felt himself go cold. Didn’t Shiro remember it? Something was up with this. Keith shifted the ice to another part of his head as he gazed at the white-fringed man. Shiro stared back innocently as the concern on his face came out, even more, when Keith didn’t answer. 

“Sorry,” Keith winced as he ran his hand over his face, “I guess I hit my head a little too hard on my mission. Thought I saw you there.”

“Hm…” The man frowned as his grey eyes watched him carefully, “No. I’ve been here with the others this whole time. We were all at one of our shows yesterday.”

“Oh,” Keith frowned even more as he sighed, “Think I’m just tired.”

“Get some sleep, Keith,” Shiro tried to smile, but Keith could still hear the strain in his voice, “You look like you need it.”

Keith nodded as he stated his goodbyes, telling Shiro to let the others know that he said hello. Hanging up, he stared at his hand for the longest of time, in his own thoughts. What had he seen? Did he miss Shiro that much that his mind made up him being there? Had it all been a hallucination from his head wound?


End file.
